Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 4
Otworzyła powoli oczy i nie mało się zdziwiła. Nie była już w swoim pokoju, nawet nie wiedziała gdzie się znajdowała. Ujrzała przed sobą złotą drogę, która łączyła się z mostkiem, przechodził on nad malutką rzeczką, w której woda była tak krystaliczna i czysta, że aż miało się ochotę wziąć łyka tej cudownie wyglądającej cieczy. Marinette nie była jednak spragniona, tylko zachwycona bajkowym światem, który ją otacza. Drzewa były duże i masywne, jednak diamenciki, które na nich wisiały, zupełnie pozbawiały je tego miana. Wszystko wyglądało cudownie, jak to dziewczyna stwierdziła: ,,Brakuje tu tylko, wspaniałej księżniczki jednorożek, z niesamowitej krainy Siedmioróg . Postanowiła zwiedzić to pięknę miejsce, gdy jednak chciała postawić krok na złotej ścieżce, od razu się o coś potknęła. Momentalnie spojrzała na swoje nogi i dopiero teraz zauważyła jak wygląda. Miała na sobię, swój świeżo uszyty projekt. Była ubrana w długą, zwiewną, kilkuwarstwową sukienkę w odcieniach czerwieni. Na biodrach spoczywał biały szeroki pas ze złotymi zdobieniami i klejnotem. Idealnie podkreślał jej szczupłą talię. Suknia, była na ramiączka, szerokie, z białymi zdobieniami i jak reszta część ubioru kilkuwarstwowe. Na stopach miała białe sandałki. Już wiedziała o co się potknęła, podniosła więc pechowy rąbek sukni. W tej chwili, żałowała, że nie mogła zobaczyć swojej twarzy, po chwili jak na zawołanie pojawiło się przed nią lustro w połyskującej srebrnej ramie. Była zszokowana tym co ujrzała, wyglądała...inaczej. Jej ciemne jak noc włosy, wydłużyły się i miały postać bajkowego koka, jedynie z obu stron twarzy pozostały lekko zakręcone pasma. Jej grzywka natomiast, była jak zawsze zaczesana na jeden bok. Na powiekach miała biały cień do powiek, który połyskiwał z powodu drobinek brokatu. Policzki muśnięte delikatnym różem i pełne usta pomalowane lekko różowym błyszczykiem. Wszystko wyglądało zniewalająco, już miała kierować się wcześniej wymienioną ścieżką, ale w lustrze ujrzała dwie postacie. W odbiciu były zamazane, więc powoli się odwróciła i aż zaniemówiła... -Witaj, Księżniczko.- Odpowiedzieli i ukłonili się. -A...a...Adrien?! Czarny Kot?! Co wy tu robicie?!- Wykrzyknęła zszokowana dziewczyna. -To twój sen Biedronsiu...- Wypowiedział chłopak w stroju kota. -M...mój sen? To by tłumaczyło, TO.- Mówiąc to wskazała zarówno na swój strój jak i makijaż. -Marinette, zawsze wyglądasz zniewalająco. -Ummm...Dziękuję, Adrien. To o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? -Chyba twoja podświadomość chcę żebyś wybrała...- Powiedział nastolatek w kombinezonie. -Wybrała? -Jednego z nas.- Domówił drugi. -Jednego z was? Chwila...JAK TO JEDNEGO Z WAS? -Chyba obydwu nie możesz kochać? To byłoby nie w porządku w stosunku do nas.- Odpowiedział Kot.- Poza tym wiadomo, że wybierzesz mnie.- Stojący obok niego chłopak spojrzał na niego morderczyn wzrokiem. -Ciebie?! To jasne, że wybierze mnie Kocurze! -Po co tak niezwykła dziewczyna, miałaby wybierać tak zwykłego dzieciaka?!- Szatynka spoglądała na to, chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła. Nie słyszeli jej, a ona nie mogła się ruszyć. Po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Widziała, że chcą się nawzajem uderzyć, jednak w tym momencie rzeczywistość zaczęła się zaginać, a obraz znikał. Kwami spoglądała na dziewczynę niespokojnie, poleciała po Czarnego Kota, oczywiście znała jego prawdziwe oblicze, jednak nic nie mogła powiedzieć dziewczynie. Zaniepokoiła się, gdy usłyszała cichy szept dziewczyny ,,Nie proszę, nie róbcie tego. Przepraszam, próbowała ją obudzić, ale nie mogła, kiedy zauważyła, że płacze przez sen, poleciała po pomoc. -Aaaaa!- Dziewczyna momentalnie obudziła się z krzykiem, jej policzki były wilgotne od spływających łez. Kwami wtuliła się w swoją przyjaciółkę, a ta jakby nie czując tego podniosła dłoń i dotknęła zarumienionego polika, gdy poczuła wilgoć wstrzymała oddech. -Marinette! Tak się o ciebie bałem, proszę nigdy więcej tak nas nie strasz. -Czarny Kot?- Spytała dziewczyna, która dopiero teraz go zauważyła. Gdy poczuła, że ją przytula, wtuliła się w niego i dała upust swoim emocjom. Łkała i trzęsła się, a on tulił ją swoimi ramionami, jakby chciał ją ochronić przed całym złem tego świata. Naturalnie, chciał tego, jednak wiedział, że im nie jest to dane. -Miałaś koszmar, prawda?- Mówił szeptem, by uspokoić w ten sposób ukochaną. -Mhm.- Usłyszał równie ciche mruknięcie, połączone z potwierdzającym ruchem głowy. -Powiesz mi?- Dziewczyna słysząc to zawachała się i wpatrywała się w widok budynków za oknem. Milaczała, lecz im to nie przeszkadzało, chłopak rozumiał ją i czekał. -Byłeś w nim...- Powiedział cicho i niepewnie, a po chwili kontynuowała.- Byłam w jakimś cudownym miejscu, na pierwszy rzut oka, po prostu bajka. Co dziwniejsze, miałam na sobie nowo uszytą sukienkę, ale ją pokażę ci później. Żałowałam tylko, że nie widzę swojej twarzy i od razu pojawiło się lustro. Miałam cudowny i delikatny make-up. Biały cień do powiek, delikatny róż i lekko różowy błyszczyk. Gdy tak się przeglądałam zobaczyłam dwie zdeformowane w odbiciu postacie. Mówiłam ci dlaczego nie mogę z tobą być, chodzi o to, że kocham już kogoś. Wracając, odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam ciebię i...tego chłopaka. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, więc się was zapytałam. Odpowiedziałeś...odpowiedziałeś, że moja podświadomość chcę, żebym wybrała kogo tak na prawdę kocham. Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć, a wy zaczęliście się kłócić. Krzyczałam i płakałam, ale nie słyszeliście. W końcu chcieliście się pobić, ale nie zobaczyłam tego, bo mnie obudziłeś...- Nie mogła już powstrzymać swoich łez, które leciały ciurkiem.- Dziękuję...j...ja nie wiem co, by się stało gdybyś tego nie zrobił. -Dobrze wiesz, że zrobię dla ciebię wszystko. A teraz uspokój się i...może pokażesz mi tą sukienkę? -Hahaha, nie wiedziałam, że aż tak bardzo cię to interesuję.- Chłopak był zadowolony, że udało mu się rozweselić ukochaną. Dziewczyna ruszyła do wydzielonej garderoby, by po chwili wyjść w niedawno uszytej sukni. On oniemiał z zachwytu, jednak szybko się ogarnął. -Nie dziwię się, że ci się śniła. Mi też się będzie śnić, tylko, że z nią również przepiękna właścicielka.- Dziewczyna lekko się zarumieniła. -Tak w ogóle, to, która godzina Kocie? -Coś koło północy. -I ty przybyłeś do mnie o tej godzinie? Chyba jesteś chory?!- Ten tylko wstał i zbliżył się do niej. -Jestem chory od bardzo dawna...chory z miłości do ciebię. -Jak widać jest to zaraźliwe...chwila...nie powinnam tak mówić, kocham Ad...znaczy kocham tego chłopaka.- Odwróciła się tyłem do Kota, za chwilę jednak ponownie się odwróciła.- Ale z drugiej strony kocham też ciebię...Uchhhh. DLACZEGO TO JEST TAKIE SKOMPLIKOWANE?!- Z bezradności złapała się za głowę. -Mari, uczucia nigdy nie były, nie są i nie będą łatwe. -Wiem Tikki i to bardzo dobrze. -Marinette, uwież mi, że nie chcę, ale jest późno, a ja naprawdę muszę się wyspać przed szkołą.- Bohater już był na parapecie i otwierał okno. -Rozumiem, ja też. O ile w ogóle uda mi się zasnąć. Hihi- Próbowała obrócić wszystko w żart, ale nie mogła.- Tiaaa. -Mari, czy mógłbym chociaż wiedzieć kim jest ten chłopak.- Dzięki swojemu kwami, domyślał się kim może być, ale nadal nie miał 100% pewności. Szatynka przygryzła wargę i męczeńsko westchnęła.- Jak nie chcesz, to nie... -To Adrien, Adrien Agreste.- Spuściła głowę, a on lekko się uśmiechnął. -Dobranoc...Księżniczko.- Nim dziewczyna zdążyła coś powiedzieć, już wyskoczył i pokierował się w stronę swojego domu. Ta podeszła i zamknęła okno, po czym ponownie przebrała się w piżamę. -Dobranoc Księżniczko?...Ech, nie ułatwiasz mi wyboru Chat.- Ponownie zasnęła, tym razem nie śnił się jej żaden koszmar, reszta nocy minęła spokojnie, zarówno Marinette, jak i Tikki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach